Black Sheep
by Tsukuyomi Hikaru
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuna has a secret no one should know. She writes novels by the name of Shadow. Whilst thinking of a new idea, she accidentally defied the almighty Akashi Seijuro and showed her nasty personality. Earning the nickname of Cool Phantom and her low presence destroyed for awhile, she is now the center of attention which she hates. Plus Akashi wants revenge. Or does he?
1. Where it all started

_**Prologue**_

_I have a secret I can't tell anyone. Not even Momoi-san._

_Ever since that time on the roof, I've been given the nickname, Cool Phantom._

_Just because I felt no fear from the Student Council President, Akashi Seijuro, doesn't mean everyone has to decide my personality like that._

_**Flashback**_

_I was a new student in Teiko._

_I was too nervous to go to my class so I skipped.__  
_

_I stayed on the roof feeling the wind brush against my face. _

_I was thinking about an idea for my next novel._

_My novels are popular among girls for all the romance._

_I have no experience._

_I got all the ideas from manga's and observing couples._

_When I can't think of anything I look at the soothing sky that had puffy white clouds._

_But instead, I meet a pair of heterochromatic eyes of the colour, crimson and gold._

_I noticed that the owner of these eyes had crimson red hair and was quite bishounen._

_I tilted my head wanting to know why this person was staring at me._

_As I was about to ask why, I heard squeals and screams coming up the roof._

_As if on instinct, the weird person grabbed me and covered my mouth._

_Random thoughts were circling around my head._

_When I wanted to pull his hand away from my mouth, the person said,_

"_Don't move. You dare defy me?"_

_Hearing his words made me angry._

_Who does he think he is treating me like some kind of servant._

_I really hate it when people boss me around._

_I knew he was probably trying to get away from the screams and squeals that came from a mob of girls but couldn't he have said it in a much more polite manner?_

_I forcibly pull his hand away and say,_

"_You… Don't go treating everyone like a servant."_

_I realized what I just said and regretted it._

_Oh why do I have such a bad temper._

"_You dare defy me?"_

_The person asked again in a calm tone._

_And a tick mark appeared on my forehead._

"_Well yes. I dare defy you shorty. I have no obligation to follow orders from someone short like you."_

_I saw his eyebrow twitch. He probably didn't like it when I said he was short twice._

_I heard gasps on my side and saw that the mob of girls had already reached the rooftop and saw the scene me and the person were in._

_I heard whispers coming from them too. Damn gossipers. But I wonder if they think I'm someone who prejudices about short people? Hope not._

"_Neh Neh isn't she cool?"_

"_Yeah! She defied Akashi Seijuro!"_

"_She even called him shorty!"_

"_I guess he's quite short."_

"_Oi don't say that too loud! He'll hear you."_

_Since everyone saw this side of me I guess I had no choice to do this. Well I want to get out of here as soon as possible._

"_Sorry but I have no time on playing with you. So how about going back to your mom? This isn't a place for Elementary students. Bye SHORTY."_

_With that I walked away(like a boss) leaving the mob of girls and the weird person who happened to be the Student Council President._

_**End of Flashback**_

_Boys and girls would surround me and ask how I was able to defy __**The **__Akashi Seijuro but I just buzzed them off._

_Who knew my life would be this hard._

_I didn't want to be in the center of attention in the first place._

_God why did you do this to me?_

_**Kuroko Tetsuna from class 2-A Please go to the Student Council Office. I repeat Kuroko Tetsuna from class 2-A Please go to the Student council office.**_

_Oh crap._

_I'm screwed._

_Pairs of eyes are locked onto me as I make my way to the Student Council Office of doom as I would like to call it._

_Opening the doors I saw the same person from last time._

_Akashi Seijuro._

_The feared Student Council President._

_Captain of the Generation of Miracles from the Basketball club._

_His background is from a wealthy family since he's an Akashi._

_So perfect._

_But so disgusting._

_"What do you want?" I asked mockingly._

_"Welcome to Teiko Kuroko Tetsuna. I'll make sure that you have a wonderful time here." He smiled._

_When he smiled._

_I knew my life in school would be hell._

_Dammit._

_I'm Kuroko Tetsuna._

_A black sheep that was caught by the wolf._

**Was this too long to be a Prologue?**


	2. GOM

**_Chapter 1 Tetsuna's POV_**

"Come closer Tetsuna."

Calling me by my first name already? So the rumours a true. He treats everyone like a servant. I don't want to be bossed around by an elementary schooler.

" What do you want?" I asked getting annoyed.

He chuckled.

"How amusing. This is the first time anyone has dared to talk back to me. I guess last time wasn't a dream." He said with a grin.

Oh how I hated it when he does that.

"Answer my question or I'm leaving. I don't have any time to waste on you." I snapped.

"How feisty. I like that. But, I'm not that fond of those who keep on defying me." He says while narrowing his eyes. Is he trying to be intimidating?

"I could care less whether you like me or not." I say in a monotone.

Akashi chuckles once more. How displeasing.

"I'm absolute. No one dares defy me. In my record, everything must be perfect. No room for mistakes is needed. That is what an Akashi should have." He says sternly.

Shivers run down my spine.

"And what does that have to do with me." I asked nervously.

I can't believe someone like him is giving me the chills.

"Like I said no one dares to defy me. But you did. Your interesting."

"So what?"

The bastard Akashi was about to answer but the door behind me suddenly opened.

A guy with green hair, spectacles, bandaged left hand, a fake frog on it entered the room. One thing to conclude.

Megane kerokerokero-kun.

I stared at him blankly wanting to laugh but held it back. Who the hell brings a frog doll to school these days? What's more, Middle school.

"Shintaro.. Why are you here?" Akashi asks the Megane Kerokero-kun.

"Coach needs you." He replies.

"I see. Take care of the new student Kuroko Tetsuna for me." With that Akashi left.

Finally. Hetero Shorty-san is gone. Guess I'll leave Megane Kerokero-kun alone now….

"How did you spark Akashi's interest?" Megane KeroKero-kun suddenly asks.

"Hmm? I just defied him. Is it that hard? Defying an elementary schooler is quite easy Megane KeroKero-kun."

"My name is not Megane-Kerokero. I'm Midorima Shintaro, Vice Student council president. And, It's not easy defying Akashi also he is not an elementary schooler." Midorima-kun pushed up his glasses to the bridge of his nose.

"He looks like one." I deadpanned.

"Are you the rumoured Cool Phantom?"

Rumours sure spread fast…

My silence was a yes for him.

"I see." Midorima said.

"Then I'll be leaving."

**_Classroom Normal POV_**

"Helooooo anyone there?"

A certain pinkette tried to get the attention of a bluenette which she succeeded.

"Ah Momoi-san."

"What's gotten you to space out? It's not like you. Do you not like this school?" Momoi asked worriedly.

"Well Momoi-san is here so it's ok." Kuroko assured.

"It also seems your low presence was destroyed. It was easier to see you than this morning. But seriously I was surprised! When I was looking for Dai-chan you suddenly popped out of no where."

"And that's how we got to know each other and become friends. By the way, did you find your friend?"

"Yeah! I'll introduce you!" Momoi said happily.

"Thank you."

"Dai-chan! Come here!"

Momoi pulled a navy blue haired guy towards Kuroko.

"Tetsu-chan this Ahomine Daiki, Dai-chan this is Kuroko Tetsuna." Momoi introduced.

"Nice to meet you Ahomine-kun." Kuroko greeted.

"It's Aomine. Nice to meet you Tetsu."

"I'm just curious but why are you carrying that?" Kuroko asked pointing at the gravure magazine Aomine was holding.

"What? It's normal for a guy to read this." Aomine says innocently.

"I see… Ahomine-kun is weird."

"It's Aomine…" Aomine corrected again.

"No it's Hentaimine."

"That's even worst Tetsu!" Aomine started giving Kuroko a noogie.

_'They just met but they act like old friends.'_ Momoi thought looking at the two bluenettes.

"Anyway Tetsu-chan what did Akashi need from you?" Momoi asked.

"You mean HeteroShorty-san? Oh him umm…"

_'HeteroShorty-san?'_ Both Aomine and Momoi thought.

"He just wanted to confirm some files about me." Kuroko finished.

"That's it? Now that's not fun." Momoi pouted.

"Oi Satsuki! What did you want to happen between them?" Asks Aomine who is quite dumbfounded by Momoi's reply.

"You know… a bit of _that _and _that_." Momoi says blushing a bit.

Both Aomine and Kuroko turn white.

"Satsuki.." Aomine says seriously as he touches Momoi's shoulder. "We need to get you a doctor. Your starting to think things that girls are not supposed to. Are you on your period or-"

Before Aomine could finish, Momoi hits him on the back of the head with her _(big)_ bag _(that had lots and lots of files in it)_.

"Bakahomine! I already know Akashi isn't capable of that!" Momoi screamed at a half-dead Bakahomine.

Near the Class 2-A door, a deadly aura gave everyone shivers.

"Isn't capable of what?" A cold voice asked.

Aomine fainted as his soul fully left his body.

Momoi turned white as a ghost.

Kuroko just remained her stoic expression.

All eyes are on the crimson haired president. It seems Momoi's words did not go unheard by him.

"I expect an answer when I ask a question Satsuki."

All eyes go to Momoi now.

"Uh umm um I'm Sooooorrrrryyyyy!" With that Momoi ran out the door.

"Daiki?" Akashi asked after pouring cold water **(A/N: I wonder where that came from) **on Aomine which unexpectedly brought him back to life but instead of answering Akashi's question, he mutters, "Ufufufufufu big _beep _and _beep _Mai-chan! Fuuuuun~"

Everyone else just face palms themselves.

"Tetsuna?" Akashi asks the remaining culprit.

"Aijuro." She replies. " Akashi Aijuro whom Momoi-san was talking about was not capable to win the food eating contest." She says nonchalantly.

"I see."

With no more business with his own class, Akashi walks out which made everyone except the Cool Phantom to sigh in relief.

**_'_**_Kuroko Tetsuna… she's just so interesting that I want to have her all to myself.' _Akashi thought as he made his way to the Student Council Office.

**_Time Skip Lunch~_**

"Faster Tetsu-chan! I have to introduce you to all the Generation of Miracles! Sorry I wasted your time on Ahomine." Momoi apologized.

"Oi Satsuki! Try to say that again!" Aomine fumed.

While the two childhood friends fight, Kuroko just rolled her eyes.

After 5 minutes the bluenettes and pinkette finally reach the rooftop where the Generation of Miracles always have their lunch. It is also the place where Kuroko and Akashi met.

_'I just dug my grave.'_ Kuroko thought.

"Ok allow me to introduce everyone!" Momoi says cheerfully.

She points to a familiar greenette.

"That is Midorima Shintaro. He is overly obsessed with Oha-Asa so if you see him with a carrot backpack the next day that's his lucky item." Momoi reminded.

"Ah it's Megane Kerokero-kun." Kuroko suddenly remembered.

Everyone tried to hold in their laughter but failed. Midorima's face was as crimson as Akashi's hair.

"Then moving on *giggle*." Momoi gestures to a guy with long purple hair. "He is Murasakibara Atsushi. He loves eating. Junk food especially."

"Nice to meet you Murasakibara-kun." Kuroko greets.

Murasakibara just nods as he's mouth is filled with chips.

"Then the blonde is Kise Ryota right Momoi-san?" Kuroko asks.

"Yes but.. wait don't tell me… Tetsu-chan are you a fan of Ki-chan?" Momoi eyes start to tear up. She was never good with Kise's fangirls.

"Ofcou-"

"Ofcourse she is Momoi! How can such a cute girl not be a fan of me? Neh do you want to be my girlfriend?" Kise suddenly confesses.

Kuroko just rolls her eyes.

"Ofcourse not Momoi-san. This morning girls were screaming this person's name so I figured he would be a model and ofcourse I will not be your girlfriend Annoying Model-san. I can already tell we will not be getting along with each other." Kuroko deadpans.

"Waaaaah no!" Kise cries.

"Anyway nice to meet everyone. I'm Kuroko Tetsuna." Kuroko introduces herself.

"Ah! Tetsu-chan want to be the second manager for the Basketball club?" Momoi asks.

"Umm gomen but I have already joined a club."

"What club?"

"The going home club."

"That's not even a club! Join the Basketball club as a manager!" Momoi insists.

Kuroko thought for awhile then sighed.

"Ok. But don't expect me to be around today or the next day. I still have to do the paperwork."

"I did it already." Momoi makes a wide smile.

"No wonder."

**_Time Skip again~ Afterschool Kuroko's POV_**

As I walk down the unusually very long hallway, I hear people still muttering about the incident this morning.

_When are they going to let go of it? _I asked myself.

As I look straight ahead I saw him. Again.

_Why do we always have to meet? This is getting on my nerves. _I thought bitterly.

As we walk towards each other, I throw him a sharp glare and he smirks at me.

"Yo shorty." I greeted.

"I am actually taller than you Tetsuna." Akashi corrects me.

"By 3 cm. ONLY. And besides I won't be surprised if you're the shortest male student in the school."I shot back.

"Hmph interesting. Your very amusing."

"What did you say!" I grit my teeth.

"Anyway Tetsuna, I look forward to you."

"What do you-" My eyes widen.

_'Im the manager of GOM alongside Momoi and he's in the GOM! Dammit!'_

While I was busy cursing to myself, shorty tapped my shoulder as if he was pitying me.

"Bye Te-tsu-na."

* * *

"Tetsu-chan, Ki-chan and Akashi are late aren't they Dai-chan?" Momoi asked the half awake Aomine who just grunted.

Meanwhile squeals were heard outside the Gym.

"Kyaaa Kise-kun!"

"Do your best!"

"Kise! Accept my love letter!"

Kise waved at them while winking which made all the fangirls faint. Literally.

"Ummm Annoying Model-san? Can you move?" Kuroko asks the blonde model.

"AH! Kurokocchii! Gomen gomen. And call me Kise."

"Ok and Annoyi- I mean Kise-kun." Kise smiles. "You really should exercise more."

A question mark appeared above Kise's head.

"Your to fat." Kuroko says very bluntly.

Right there Kise Ryota died.

While Kuroko was being as expressionless as ever and Kise's soul was halfway out of his body, Momoi noticed the two.

"Tetsu-chaaaan! Ki-chaaaan! Your both late!" She scolded.

"Gomen Momoi-san. I was held back by Hetero Shorty-san." Kuroko explains.

"Then what happened to Ki-chan?"

"I called him fat."

"I-I see. Ki-chan Rest in Peace. We will never remember you... no I mean We will always remember you." Momoi mutters.

**So so sorry for the late update!**


	3. Crimson Gold

_**Chapter 2 Normal POV**_

_The Knight pulled the Princess into tight embrace not wanting to let her go. Tears fell down the Princess's ruby eyes as she hugged the Knight's back. She didn't want to go back to the castle as she will be forced to a marriage against her own will. _

_"Don't worry Princess, I as your Knight will protect you even if it costs my life."_

_The Princess shook her head and replied,_

_"Even though you are my Knight you are my lover as well. I will be with you wherever."_

_The two faced each other looking deeply into each other's eyes._

_Their lips drew closer and they shared a kiss which could be their last._

_~To Be Continued~_

_-=Shadow=-_

Kuroko typed away on her phone and eventually finished when she pressed the _Publish _button.

"Finally." She sighed. "I wonder how long I'll be able to keep this up. I guess it has to be based on _real_ experience. But how do I fall in love?" Kuroko asks herself completely unaware someone was watching her.

"I'll teach you how." They mutter.

* * *

"Tetsu-chan Tetsu-chan guess what!" Momoi asks Kuroko.

"What is it Momoi-san?" Kuroko gives Momoi her signature blank look.

"_Shadow_ updated _**Crimson Gold**_!"

Kuroko's eyes started to widen and she looked dumbfounded but she quickly regained her composure.

"Excuse me who?" Kuroko asks pretending to not know who _Shadow _is.

"Like I said _Shadow_! His story _**Crimson Gold **_is so hot right now among all the cellphone novels!" Momoi starts to fangirl.

"I _cough _see _cough_." Kuroko says with shifty eyes.

_'It just had to be Momoi doesn't it? I made the right choice to not tell her my secret.'_

"So _**Crimson Gold**_ is actually about a forbidden love between a Knight and a Princess who was already engaged with a Prince. The Prince was actually the childhood friend of the Princess so..."

Momoi notices Kuroko spacing out.

"Tetsu-chan-chan are you listening?"

Saying that Kuroko snaps out of her thoughts.

"A-Ah yeah."

"So then, the Knight is so dreamy protecting the Princess like that even willing to give up his life for the Princess. It's so cute! I wonder when _Shadow _will update! I'm so excited!"

"Yeaaa I wonder when..." Kuroko drags.

A book hits Momoi on the head lightly.

"What are you guys chattering about so noisily?" A sleepy Aomine asks.

"Uwa~ so Aomine-kun is interested in novels that girls read. Wow~ this is new." Kuroko sarcastically says then runs away.

"Tetsu youuuu." An angry ganguro tries to chase Kuroko but fails as the girl is practically invisible.

_'Hmm seems like it still works. This makes things easier. But my worst record, 1 day and a half of attention, broke my record of 30 minutes of attention in Elementary School. Way to go Tetsuna!"_ Kuroko thought as she easily slid through the crowd of people but...

_Bump_

Kuroko lands on her butt. She stood back up and dusted her skirt. She was about to apologize to the person she bumped into but it seems that person has heard about her.

"Your the Cool Phantom aren't you?! I'm a big fan of yours! The way you talked back at Akashi was amazing. Well that's what the girls say. So how did you do it?" He asked the sweat dropping girl.

"Uhhh..." Kuroko looked around and noticed that people were gathering around her.

_'This is not good! Again: God why did you do this to me?!'_

Kuroko ran away trying to mask her presence even more and was successful but for some reason there is still a mob of students running to her direction.

_'Don't tell me... their blindy chasing me and predicting where I would go?! That's crazy!'_

Kuroko just continued running, trying to shake of the mob behind her. She didn't notice a hand extending in front of her. In that moment Kuroko was pulled into a room.

The room was dark. A hand was placed on her mouth and an arm was on her waist. Kuroko struggle but it was futile since whoever was restricting her movements was too strong for her. But putting that aside, how the hell did that person see her?! It can't be...

"Akashi Seijuro?!" Kuroko's voice was muffled but the words could be slightly heard.

The lights turn on.

"Correct." Akashi says while _smiling _as he let go of her.

"Stop smiling like that. You look like a rapist." Kuroko bluntly says.

"Neh Tetsuna. Do you want to die early?" Akashi smiles differently this time but has a tick mark on his forehead. His maroon scissors that came out from somewhere was touching Kuroko's cheek.

"Ofcourse not Akashi-sama. I have so much more to live for." Kuroko says sarcastically.

Her face showed no fear and she smiled smugly as if mocking Akashi.

"You really do not fear me. Your a strange one." Akashi lowers his scissors and his face softens up.

"Strange is my middle name."

"So it's Kuroko Strange Tetsuna?" Akashi implies.

"Please go and die in a hole." Kuroko says politely but darkly.

"Interesting."

"Stop saying that."

"But it's true."

"What's so interesting about me?"

"Who knows..." Akashi shrugs off.

"'Who knows' my butt. You know."

"Maybe." Akashi teases.

"You..."

"Seijuro."

"Hetero Shorty."

"Akashi."

"Akashi-_san_."

"Akashi-_kun_."

Kuroko grumbles.

"No way."

"Yes way."

"Your stubborn."

"Your even more stubborn. Just call me Akashi-kun."

"What kind of name complex do you have?"

Akashi glares at her.

"Fine... Akashi-_san_."

"..."

* * *

Akashi and Kuroko headed to their class but were stopped by an energetic blonde who looked like he wanted to tackle someone.

"Kurokocchi! Kurokocchi! Kurokocchi! I missed you- guaggg." Kise tried to hug Kuroko but his face met the floor instead.

"So mean!" Kise whined.

"It's only natural for me to dodge, when _something _is thrown my way." Kuroko says calmly.

"Your reffering to me as an object?!"

"Yes."

"So mean."

"I don't care Annoying Model-san."

"Back to square one." Kise whimpered.

While Kuroko is being mean to a poor yellow puppy an angry red head felt very disturbed of the fact that _he _is being ignored. Put Kuroko aside but Kise?

"Ryota..." Akashi coldy started.

Kise flinched in fear and slowly turned to Akashi.

"A-A-Akashicchi?" Kise stuttered.

"Training. Tripled." Akashi smiles. _Not the rape face_

"E-EHH?! B-BUT."

"Quadrupled."

"Yes..."

Kuroko watched the scene infront of her.

_'Whatever.' _Kuroko shrugged.

* * *

**I forgot to mention the classes of the GOM and Momoi so here they are:**

**2-A: Akashi, Kuroko, Momoi and Aomine (thanks to Momoi, Aomine managed to get into that class.)**

**2-B: Midorima**

**2-C: Murasakibara and Kise**

* * *

**Sorry for the late and short chapter.**


	4. Troublemaker Haizaki

**_Chapter 3 Normal POV_**

"Akashi, I have bad news." Midorima says while watching Akashi play shogi by himself.

"I know. Shogo's suspension has been lifted. It also hasn't been that long since the day he was demoted from being a regular in the Basketball club." Akashi nonchalantly stated like it was no big of a deal.

"What if Haizaki eyes on Kuroko? What would you do? In the first place, you were the one who caused Haizaki too drop out and if he finds out Kuroko is acquainted to you..." Midorima looks away worriedly.

"Shintaro your are exaggerating too much about something so trivial. Who was the first person to defy me?" Akashi moves a shogi piece.

"Kuroko Tetsuna." Midorima replied hesitantly but clearly.

"Who was the first one to mock me of my height?"

"Kuroko Tetsuna." He replies again.

"Who was the first one... I laid my eyes on?"

"Kuroko... Tetsuna."

"You should now know what she's capable of now right? So there is no way she would lose against the likes of Shogo." Akashi simply concluded.

"Your...right."

"Oh and this is be first time I've ever seen you so flustered because of another person. Is your Tsundere personality giving you away?"

"Ofcourse not! And I'm not a Tsundere!" Midorima protested.

"Then..." A dark aura surround Akashi. "do you have feelings for Tetsuna?" His eyes glint of bloody red.

Midorima sweat drops and his face portraits fear but he maintains his composure. "O-Ofcourse not. You already know what Haizaki's like. So it's quite obvious that's I'd be worried for someone's life." Midorima looks away. A tint of pink finds its way to Midorima's cheeks.

Akashi notices that but decided to ignore it.

"Fine. Leave. I'll take care of this myself. Though, there might not be much left of Shogo and his pride when Kuroko is done with him."

Akashi smirks._ 'If it's her... She'll be able to do it.'_

* * *

"Um.. Who are you?" The teal haired girl asked the male with light grey hair towering over her.

"Neh, your Cool Phantom aren't you?" He asked while licking his thumb. (Not like a baby readers!)

"And?" Kuroko frowns. It was this type of person again. They'd probably bombard her with questions about the rumor. But, it seems that that wasn't the case.

"Wanna team up with me Tetsuna-chan?" The male asks while smirking.

"What do you mean?" Kuroko narrows her eyes towards the male because of his sudden question.

"You hate Akashi, I hate Akashi, so basically we're both two peas in a pod." He implied.

Kuroko's eyebrow twitches. "Your point?" Her lips are now pressed in a fine line.

The male's smirk grows wider.

"I can tell. He has his eyes on you. That's why, if I take his important person away from him, there would be no doubt that a very _funny_ face would be on that shorty's shit-eatin face."

"So basically you want me to _go out_ with you." Kuroko implied.

"Yeah. But don't worry. I don't have feelings for you at all. Your not even my type."

"Hmm so you hate Akashi-san to the extent that you would date someone not your type. And, you are also not my type. You seem like the aggressive type. Similar to Aomine-kun."

"Hmphf! So, is it a yes or no?"

Kuroko put her hand on her chin and thinks for a bit. She sighs and looks back at the male.

"Name?"

He sighs.

"Haizaki Shogo." He says impatiently.

"Then Haizaki-kun. My answer is-"

* * *

"Dai-chan, isn't that Tetsu-chan?" Momoi points to Kuroko who seems to be on her way home.

"Yeah... So what?" Aomine asks.

"Then... Why is Haizaki beside her?"

"So what? It's just Hai- HAIZAKI?!"

* * *

"Akashicchi Akashicchi Akashicchi Akashicchi AKASHICCHI!" A panicking blonde burst through the doors of the Student Council Office while repeatedly calling the name of a red haired captain.

"What's with all the fuss Kise?" Midorima asks the sweating blonde.

When Kise finally catches his breath, he replied the impossible, "K-Kurokocchi and Sh-Shogo-kun are t-t-t-together!"

...

Kise falls to the ground.

Midorima freezes.

Akashi... twitches?

"Akashi! " Midorima starts. "What happens to your grandiose speech now-" Midorima pulls Akashi's shoulder so he could see his usual poker face but, he meets a sweatdropping like hell Akashi.

Kise notices too and sweatdrops himself.

_'The Almighty Narcissist Akashi Seijuro AKA: ANAS lost his cool! Is the world gonna end?!'_ Both Midorima and Kise thinks. **(A/N : Btw readers it's _ANAS_! Not _ANUS_! You and your dirty minds.)**

_'Kuh! So Tetsuna sunk that low huh? To think that she would be attracted to someone like him and not me...'_ Akashi looks out the window to see Haizaki and Kuroko _happily_ talking to each other.

**_'Haizaki Shogo! I'll break you!'_**

* * *

"Heh. Looks like the cat's out of the bag." Haizaki smirks and licks his thumb. Kuroko beside him shows no emotion. Could this be just her usual expression again? Or is it really because she can't instead?

"Oi Tetsuna! Tetsuna!" Haizaki waves his hand infront of Kuroko to get her attention.

"Eh? Haizaki-kun?" Kuroko snaps from her train of thoughts. Well if she _had_ thoughts.

"What are you doing spacing out? Be more overjoyed!"

"Ah sorry. I am happy." She deadpans with a 'I'm not interested' face.

"Like hell!"

"Anyway, how long are we going to continue this for?" Kuroko asks.

"Until Akashi explodes."

"When will that be?"

"I don't know! It'll happen soon enough!" Haizaki fumes.

Kuroko shakes her head as if pitiying Haizaki.

"You have no plan don't you?" Kuroko bluntly asks.

Haizaki freezes on the spot.

"Bullseye." The corner of Kuroko's eye sparkles.

"Shut up."

"Anyway, I highly doubt Akashi-san would _explode_ even if I were to go out with you. That shorty is cunning."

"Then what about you? Do you have a plan? You have your share in this too you know." Haizaki points out.

Kuroko thinks for a bit then snaps her fingers.

"I got it." She says.

"You actually have a plan Tetsuna?!"

"Akashi-san's new name will be Cunning Hetero Shorty-san."

Haizaki turns white and sweatdrops.

"What- What the hell?"

"I was joking."

Haizaki sighs. "You better be."

"I have a plan but, are you sure you want to be picking a fight with Akashi-san? He is an Akashi after all. He might use his connections to make you- no, us, go through hell."

"Us?"

"I did embarrass him quite a few times. And then the fact that I'm _dating_ you. He might be able to kill someone right now."

"Your an interesting girl." He says while snickering.

Kuroko glares at Haizaki.

"Not you too... I've heard that word so many from Akashi-san."

Haizaki's eyes widen then he smirks.

_'Hmmm... So that's one thing we have in common Akashi.'_

* * *

_**The Next Day ~**_

"Kurokocchi Kurokocchi Kurokocchi Kurokocchi Kurokocchi KU-RO-KO-CHIIII!" Kise shouts has he tackles Kuroko who has just passed Teiko's gates.

"What is it Annoying Model-san?" Kuroko asks annoyed.

"It's 'Kise-kun'!" He shouts again with tears in his eyes.

"O-Okay. Calm down Kise-kun." Kuroko says, taken aback.

Kuroko stands up and dusts her skirt while Kise just stays on the floor, cross legged with a pout on his face.

"Aren't you going to stand up Kise-kun?" Kuroko asks.

"Is it true your going out with Shogo-kun?" He asks, ignoring her question.

Kuroko looks away.

"What about it?"

"That guy is bad news! Once he's tired of you he'll just throw you away like you never dated with him!"

_'We're not really dating in the first place though.'_ Kuroko thinks while sighing. _'Now, how will I get out of this situation? It's not only Kise-kun who will protest about this.'_

* * *

**Hello readers! Hikaru is back! So school has started again and even though it's just the first month, sensei is giving hella lots of homework and my phone and computer are in danger of being confiscated by my okaa-san. So, updates will be coming alot slower but i will try my best to bring them out as ASAP. I've also realized that Akashi became captain of the Teiko's basketball club in his second year so in the Prologue and chapters 1 &amp; 2 I'll be changing a few things. (Careless author right there). Anywayz, Kuroko no Basuke's season 3 has come out and Haizaki finally made is debut and not in a cameo. Look forward to the next chapter and look forward to a new character.**


	5. RIP Kise-kun

_**Chapter 4 Normal POV**_

"Kurokocchi! Why aren't you saying anything?!" Kise asks desperately.

'_Anyone. Anyone but Shogo-kun would be fine. But why Kurokocchi? I remember that bad feeling when I lost to Shogo-kun. And I definitely don't want Kurokocchi to feel that!'_

"Kuroko-"

"Ah seriously! Your so annoying Kise-kun! It's none of your business anyway isn't it?!" She fumes. Kuroko eyes widen as several of her schoolmates surround them while muttering dozens of questions.

_"A fight?"_

_"Isn't that Kise Ryota?!"_

_"With Cool Phantom?"_

_"Uwa seriously?!"_

_"Why are the both of them fighting?"_

_"Are they having a lovers quarrel?"_

Kuroko's angered face softens. She looks around while panicking and then turns to Kise giving him a glare that says : **I'll Deal With You Later**. She briskly walks away whilst clutching her bag tightly.

Kise immediately turns white and slowly nods. He forgot about Kuroko's current reputation.

_'I've done it now...' _He thinks with tears in eyes.

* * *

"Yo." Haizaki greets his girlfriend who has a frown on her face. He slings his arm around Kuroko's neck and smirks. "How's my babe?"

Kuroko narrows her eyes.

"There's no reason to act right now Haizaki-kun. And I would also prefer if you would refrain from calling me _babe_."

"Well who cares? It's just a word."

Kuroko rolls her eyes and pushes Haizaki's arm off her shoulder.

Haizaki snickers.

"Anyways I have a piece of insignificant information. Want to hear it?"

"What's the point of answering when your obviously just going to say it regardless of my answer?" Kuroko says 'as a matter of fact'

"Your so not cute."

"I'm aware of that."

Haizaki sighs and scratches his head.

_'What a difficult woman. If it was Akashi, he could deal with her easily- No. Not even him could.'_

"Teiko's former basketball captain asshole bastard is coming." Haizaki finally says with a few obscene words. He glances at Kuroko hoping for some reaction on her stoic face.

...

She at least does have an idea of who he is right?

"Who?" She asks instead.

Maybe not.

* * *

Akashi impatiently taps a shogi piece on the board. He narrows his eyes at a picture of two pinned on the black board and throws a pair of scissors at the male person in the picture. The scissors was about half way in the black board.

"Haizaki..." He seethed.

Even though lost in his thoughts, Akashi is not unbeknowst to the presence behind the office's door.

"Come in," As if he already knew who it was, "Nijimura-senpai."

The door was pushed open and Nijimura stepped in. He was a tall male with ebony hair and a mature look. All of the characteristics of the retired ex-captain of Teiko's basketball club. Also known as: Teiko's former basketball captain asshole bastard

"Yo. Long time no see." He greets.

"Nijimura senpai. What brings you here? Is your father doing well?" Akashi asks somewhat politely.

"Yeah. I don't have to go to the hospital that often anymore so I came to check how the club is doing. I also heard some disturbing news." Nijimura's face turns grim after saying the last part.

"About Shogo getting a new girlfriend?"

Nijimura's eyebrow twitches.

"Yes."

Akashi averts his gaze from Nijimura and closes his eyes.

"So what? It isn't anything new right? Besides, the only reason why it has been quiet for a while was because of his suspension. To be honest it's not very surprising. It's going to end the _typical_ way." Akashi says nonchalantly.

Nijimura smirks.

"'It isn't anything new' huh? You make it sound like you don't care what happens to the girl that is currently Haizaki's victim."

Akashi faces Nijimura and gives him a glare.

"There would be no reason for me to care about that girl's fate. To me, she is someone insignificant." He says sternly.

"Only her?" Nijimura asks smugly.

Akashi's glare sharpens.

"So why are you keeping track of her movements 24/7? You, Akashi Seijuro, watching the _insignificant _girl, Kuroko Tetsuna also known as _**Cool Phantom **_who was the first one to ever defy you?" Nijimura says, looking at Akashi straight in the eyes.

Akashi narrows his eyes in annoyance.

_'Since when has Nijimura-senpai become so shrewd?' _He thought while clutching the scissors that was somehow on his hand and not on the black board. _'He's going to be a nuisance.'_

Nijimura shifts his gaze to the item Akashi is trying to hide behind Akashi's sleeve. He then notices a tint of red.

"Now now. You don't have to be so aggressive. I did not come to school to interfere with whatever your planning." Nijimura reassures the boiling red haired midget. He then turns his back to Akashi. "I'll help you break them up."

Akashi gives a quick reply, "And why would you do that?"

Nijimura glances back at Akashi's direction and then walks towards the room's exit.

"First, it's because Haizaki is concerned in this." He keeps on walking. "Second, I'm quite interested on the person who intrigued you and gained your acknowledgement. Don't worry, I don't bare any affectionate feelings for Kuroko Tetsuna. Heck, I don't even know what she looks like." _With that last sentence, Senpai disappears from the Kouhai's line of sight._

...

Akashi stays baffled for the next couple of minutes and his grip on the scissors loosens.

He sighs and massages his temple.

"Well that was an interesting talk."

Akashi then remembers the time when Midorima was acting rather suspiciously before learning about Kuroko's and Haizaki's relationship.

_'Just what type of charm does she have to attract so many people?'_

* * *

Kise fidgets around, constantly trying to peek into a certain classroom for a certain bluenette.

_'What should I do? Kurokocchi is mad at me. But it's Shogo-kun we're talking about.'_

While Kise is panicking/crying, Kuroko walks out of class and immediately runs away upon noticing the blonde.

**Presence: Off (Though it was already off)**

_'What is Annoying Model-san...I mean Kise-kun doing outside of my classroom?' _Kuroko thinks as she runs, not taking into account the person currently in the direction of where she is running to.

_'That's weird. I feel a very ominous presence infront if me...Aka?' _

Kuroko immediately stops in her tracks and also drops the books she was carrying.

Kuroko didn't even think about picking up her books nor looking upfront. She just turned back and dashed ahead.

Kise sniffles as he walks. For some reason dog ears sprouted from his head and a tail on his waist that made him look so cute that all the girls he walked past just fainted. The guys glared at him and were burning with anger and jealousy

_'Kurokocchi is angry with me. Kurokocchi doesn't like me anymore. Kurokocchi won't talk to me anymore. Kurokocchi won't-' _The saddened yellow colored puppy looks up from the floor, noticing his _beloved _Kurokocchi running _towards him_. He immediately brightens up.

"Ah! KUROKOCCHI! YOU CAME BA- Guaagghh!"

Kise and Kuroko crash against each other but in other people's eyes, it looks like an invisible rock was thrown to Kise. One of the girls that fainted took up the courage to ask whether Kise was okay.

"K-Kise-kun are you okay- Eh? Cool Phantom-san?!" The girl notices the unconscious Kuroko on top of Kise. "It's Cool Phantom!" She shouts.

Other people gather around them and Kise sweatdrops.

_'I-I think K-Kurokocchi will literally kill me when she wakes up.'_

Kise takes a deep breath and this time, he takes the courage to pick Kuroko up, and carry her bridal style. Yes. Bridal style.

Girls squeal.

Boys blush.

Midorima goes, "Nanodayo?!"

Haizaki goes "wow"

Nijimura goes "hoho"

Akashi _smiles_.

And then, all hell breaks loose.

**THE END**

**...**

**Not.**


	6. The Emperor, The Princess and The Rebel

_**Chapter 5 Akashi's POV**_

I was quite taken aback when I met a person who dared to talk back to me. She was just a mere girl. A new student. Who didn't know the rules of this school. So I thought, why not teach her personally?

I got to understand her personality better and prepared countermeasures for certain situations.

Now there she is, right before my eyes. Her face was passive but I could see that she looked slightly annoyed. But, she was too far away. Am I that unpleasant?

"Come closer Tetsuna." This is an order and I expected her to take at least two steps forward but on the contrary, she didn't move. Instead she replied with a hint of annoyance,

"What do you want?"

I chuckled. First, she refused to being near me. Second, she dared to speak to me with a tone.

How amusing.

"This is the first time anyone has dared to talk back to me. I guess last time wasn't a dream." I said with a grin. I didn't notice that I unconsciously spoke out my thoughts.

"Answer my question or I'm leaving. I don't have any time to waste on you." Her words slightly irked me. She was belittling me.

We exchanged _a few_ more words. Every sentence she said piqued my interest. Was she really not afraid at all?

I intended to only test Tetsuna, perhaps she might accidentally blurt out a _weakness_ and the rest would be idle chatter. However, not only did she counter my words with words of her own that had obvious distaste of me, she made me want to converse with her more. I doubt it's intentional but if Shintaro had not interfered with my _pleasant_ conversation with Tetsuna, we would have continued talking even about the most trivial of things. Though I'm pretty sure Tetsuna would try to squirm out of our conversation by spouting defiance and I would find that cute.

Now, what is it that coach needs to talk with me about?

* * *

_**Normal POV**_

A white ceiling, a white curtain, a white blanket and a white bed. Infirmary.

_'Why am I here?'_ Kuroko thinks. Last thing she remembers is running away from something scary and from then on it's all fuzzy.

Her head starts to ache so Kuroko touches her forehead. "Ouch." Kuroko somewhat exclaims unemotionally.

She felt a bump on her forehead. Just what did she bump into to create such a big bump on her head?

Meanwhile in class, Kise sneezes and starts to feel guilty._ 'Kurokocchi Kurokocchi Kurokocchi Kurokocchi.'_

"Princess~" That overly obnoxious voice. Could it be-

"Haizaki-kun. What's with that stupid nickname?" As Haizaki pushes the curtains away and plops down on the bed with Kuroko.

"You didn't like 'Babe' so I had to improvise. It suits you anyways. A princess in a love triangle between an emperor and a rebel. Won't that story turn into a best seller." He remarks sarcastically.

"Seems like Haizaki-kun isn't that much of an idiot after all." _'A love triangle...I could use that in my story.'_

"Huh?"

"Nothing." Kuroko immediately replies. She gets off the bed and stands up but her legs suddenly felt weak so she plops back down. She then pouts.

"I just realized...you have this massive bump on your forehead. Ugly." Haizaki gently caresses Kuroko's forehead but his hand was slapped away. He only smirks in reply.

"What a rude thing to say to a lady. Haizaki-kun has no delicacy at all." Kuroko deadpans.

"Believe me. Your anything but a lady."

"That's right. I'm a princess. Princess are meant to be spoiled and pampered with. Do you have what it takes to date such a princess?" This time it's Kuroko's turn to smirk. Such an expression was entirely something new to be displayed on Kuroko's face and it was as if she adopted a new personality.

"My my what a pompous princess." Haizaki plays along. He then sweeps Kuroko of the bed and onto his arms. Kuroko is being carried bridal style. This time by Haizaki.

_'This feels oddly familiar...'_ Kuroko wonders.

Haizaki walks over to the door, careful not to drop his princess but he feels a dangerous presence.

**"Skipping class again? Shogo."**

The door slams open and Haizaki retreats back. _'Ooh shit.'_

"Akashi-san." The princess says. "Is there something you need?"

"Why yes Tetsuna. Apparently it's right before me."

"Hmm." Kuroko then hops down from Haizaki's arms and pushes Haizaki towards Akashi.

"Well it was nice knowing you Haizaki-kun." Kuroko says with a straight face.

"No not him." Akashi shakes his head while face palming. Tetsuna had absolutely no plan on humoring him. Did she?

Akashi steps forward and grabs Kuroko's arm. "What I want," Akashi leans forward. "is you."

"Please stop openly flirting with me in front of my boyfriend. Akashi-san is such an insensitive person."

"I-Insensitive..." Something in Akashi prickled. We're definitely gonna have some fun.


End file.
